


My Friend's Hot Mom

by HarperC23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: He wanted her the minute he set eyes on her and to his excitement the scent coming from between her legs let him know that she wanted him just as badly as he did her. Just when he couldn't wait any longer a three-day weekend that had Scott staying out all weekend gave them the chance they needed to act on their carnal needs, and boy did they.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Melissa McCall
Kudos: 1





	My Friend's Hot Mom

AN: Teen wolf smut with the main couple being Isaac/Melissa. I may pair her with other people later but for right now it's just Isaac/Melissa.

MY FRIEND'S HOT MOM (CH.1: Getting What He Wants)

From the moment he laid eyes on her all Isaac wanted to do was fuck her, rough and primal. He wanted to also face fuck her, eat her pussy for days and then finally give her the roughest fuck that would have her screaming and following along with her. He knew she stared at him when he came down every morning in only his tight briefs, showing off his pecs, six-pack and of course hard and massive ten-inch cock which always pointed at her. It's how he knew she wanted his cock back, her eyes filled with lust as she stared at every inch of his body and she would constantly lick her lips making her smirk seductively before leaving with Scott.

A month later he picked it up by making sure she was in the house, and his door was open before he pulled his massive cock out and began masturbating. His moans drawing her in and her eyes getting more desperate before apologizing and going to her own room. Her door closed but his heightened since of hearing and smell allowed him to hear beg for Isaac to fuck her as her delicious juices filled his nostrils. It was then he knew when to fuck her the weekend Scott would be out fucking Kate Argent all weekend and once the boy left, he turned to Melissa with a wicked grin his plan in place.

"What do you want to do this weekend Isaac?" Melissa asked as she walked away from him before turning at the sound of clothing being stripped off and finding with bulging eyes a completely nude Isaac stalking over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with her eyes glued to the boy's erection, it was even longer and thicker than she thought.

"What I want, what we want. Don't deny Melissa I heard you masturbating and begging me to fuck you the other day. We're alone for three days how about both our desires become reality by fucking you brains anytime I want this weekend?" Isaac whispered in her ear leaning down to do so.

"Isaac this is wrong. You're Scott's friend and I'm" She gasped as he ripped her shirt and bra off revealing her beautiful tits before taking Melissa's hand and placing it around his cock.

"What it is Melissa is fucking hot. Come on I promise once I'm done with you tonight you will never want to get fucked by anyone else, stroke it now!" Isaac growled before smirking as Melissa did as she was told.

"I've been patient Melissa now I get your pussy anytime I want it, and you get my cock sound fair?" He asked fucking his cock between her palm before Melissa gave up and stared up with desire.

"This better be rougher than anyone I've ever had before" She hissed.

"It will be" He growled again before finally claiming her lips in a heated kiss one that she quick to respond too gasping in his mouth as he pulled her skirt and panties off revealing a bald a delicious looking pussy one that Isaac desperately wanted to tongue fuck till Melissa was squirting down his throat.

"Fuck baby that looks fucking delicious, mind if I have a taste?" Isaac asked getting on his knees and pushing Melissa on the couch before spreading her legs and breathing that delicious smell in, fuck he was going to drink her dry if he could.

"Fuck Isaac do it, please" Melissa begged which made Isaac grin deviously.

"Only if I get to face fuck you after" He growled, and Melissa quickly agreed before screaming in pleasure as Isaac's tongue began ruthlessly eating her out.

"Fuck Isaac, just like that baby oh fuck yes! Yes, eat my pussy baby!" Melissa screamed as she grabbed Isaac's locks and forced his tongue deeper inside her as it stimulated her clit at a rapid pace before focusing on the whole pussy his face already soaked as Melissa continued to scream her lungs out. It made his cock even harder as he smirked into her pussy as he continued going to town.

Twenty minutes later Isaac had not only made Melissa squirt down his throat once, but he also got four gushed of her delicious pussy juice flowing down his throat, sucking every last drop until Melissa grabbed him and stood him up and like Isaac got on her knees.

"Fuck baby no one's ever made me squirt so much, allow me to return the favor." She begged before licking Isaac's cock from ball sack to tip getting a growl out of the older boy.

"I won't go easy on you" He said looking down at the smirk on Melissa's face.

"Good face fuck me stud, I can take every inch. Also make sure you start using dirty talk call me a whore, slut whatever I fucking love it" She replied before all ten inches of Isaac's large cock was aggressively before forced into her mouth and with speed, she never knew fucked her mouth with ruthless speed.

"You like being a fucking whore? Yeah, you do, fuck look how at your slut mouth taking every last inch, love it whore?" Isaac hissed as he continued face fucking Melissa, the woman herself groaning in pleasure at both the words and the massive cock that made her gag a few times.

"Fuck yeah whore choke on my cock, and guess what happens after? I'm not giving you a second to recover before my big cock will be in your sweet, wet, tight pussy before ruthlessly fucking you all night weekend long, want that whore?" Isaac asked to which she nodded her approval.

Like Isaac with her, Melissa sucked Isaac off not once but pulled five orgasams and a shit ton of delicious cum down her own mouth before swallowing the last drop before like promised she was pulled to her feet before bent over and Isaac's cock was thrusting quickly every thick inch inside Melissa make her squirt yet again.

"Fucking sluts look at you squirt just by having my cock inside you, will whore here comes to the real fun." Isaac growled before jack hammering into Melissa again at a ruthless pace making both parties scream in pleasure as his massive cock continued its assault on her tight pussy.

"Yes, fuck me stud, fuck my fucking pussy faster!" Melissa squealed making Isaac grin.

"You want it faster than this slut? Well, you better get ready for the fucking of your lifetime." He said grinning before picking up the pace their screams of pleasure and skin slapping together being the only noise as several minutes, positions and orgasms were reached before Isaac knew his next one was going to be his last and judging by Melissa's screams so would it be for her.

"Fuck slut, this is it the final load you almost there?" He growled before stimulating her clit with aggressive strokes making the woman scream louder.

"Fuck yes stud! Here it comes yes, yes!" She squealed before her pussy squirted all over Isaac for a final time, making her pussy squeeze him harder than ever and making his cock shot a massive load into her pussy one last time screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fucking slut take all of it, fuck you're the best fuck I've ever had, fucking whore!" He roared his eyes glowing before the two collapsed on the living room floor, neither talk for several minutes before Melissa broke the silence.

"Fuck you're amazing, you're right that cock is mine whenever I want it." She growled before making out with Isaac for several minutes before they got up and ordered a pizza, remaining nude the entire time until Isaac was bringing it inside and they ate the whole thing.

Isaac closed his eyes briefly before the bulged open at the feeling on Melissa's mouth on his cock again.

"Fucking slut, you're ready to go again already?" He asked as Melissa looked up with lust.

"Fuck yes, fuck me, eat me all night long Isaac, you promised" She hissed before Isaac was picking her up and leading her upstairs

"I promise I plan to keep slut" He whispered before throwing her on her bed and slamming the door. The muffled sounds of their screams lingered all night.

AN: Alright that's chapter one of eighteen guys! Like I said Melissa may fuck Stiles, Theo, Liam and Derek as well later in the fic as Isaac is actually bisexual it just won't happen till after chapter 10. Also look out for my Derek/Kate, Isaac/Mr. Lahey, Liam/His stepdad, Peter/Derek/Allison, Scott/Kate, and Theo/Corinne smuts to come as well.


End file.
